A different kind of Family
by Anonymous191
Summary: Gail and Holly have been married for 6 years. Their lives couldn't be more amazing. They have a 4 year old son together, Zachary. As Gail prepares for her new career as Detective she comes face to face with a 15 year old girl named Avery. Avery has been labeled a runner in the foster system. With the help of Gail and Holly can they save Avery from herself and become a family. r&r


**So if you are reading my other Rookie Blue Fic I can promise you that I have not given up on it. I am currently in the process of completing the next chapter and will be posting it up soon.**

**However, I had this idea in my head and needed to put it all down.**

**Enjoy. **

* * *

Chapter 1

Her heart pounded in her ears. The house was quiet. It was always quiet before things got crazy. Tonight would be no different. Avery locked the deadbolt on her "bedroom" door and grabbed her wore down backpack from underneath the bed. There was no need to go through the box she called a drawer. She had learned after house number two that it was better for her to keep all of her things together.

She winced as she pulled her hoodie over her head. She was sure that the bruise was already forming on her cheek. But she couldn't worry about it she had to move. Avery threw her cot back on and pulled her backpack onto her back.

Just as she began to slide the window open she was startled by a loud banging at the door. She nearly lost her footing but held onto the windowsill for support.

"Avery open this door right now!" She heard him scream.

He banged harder this time kicking the door and ramming it with his shoulder. All she could do was silently hope that the door held until she got out of the house. That was all the time that she needed.

Even with the door between them and distance of the room she could swear she could smell the alcohol. As she made her way over to the side of the roof she mentally cursed at herself for being so stupid. After sneaking out she had met up with something me friends for the annual bonfire. For once in a very long time she had actually been able to have a good time and as a result she had let her guard down.

Instead of scaling the side wall to her room like she had always done she went through the front door. Mistake one. She had completely forgotten that the drunken piece of trash would be lying on the sofa like he did every Friday night when he drank to the point of unconsciousness. Mistake two. She had been caught off guard when he punched her . Mistake three.

Avery scaled down the side wall as fast as she could. When she was halfway there she heard the sound of the door cracking. The drunk bastard had kicked through the door.

She could hear his screams as she jumped the rest of the distance and tumbled onto the ground.

"You better run Avery because if I get my hands on you you're going to be sorry" she heard him yell from the window above her.

She was counting on it.

She scrambled to her feet and ran down the road as fasts as she could. She wasn't sure where she was going but she knew one thing. She was never coming back.

* * *

The sound of their alarm clock blared through the room followed by an annoyed groan.

"Turn it off I beg you." Gail peck moaned as she pulled the cover over her head and turned her body away from the noise in an effort to go back to sleep. She knew that this would end like every other morning but she refused to get out of bed today.

Holly Stewart rubbed her eyes and stretched. As she began to gather her senses she sat up and reached for her glasses. She chuckled as she watched her wife take her pillow and place it over her head. Gail had never been a morning person.

It had been six years since Holly and Gail had tied the knot. After all they had been through together Gail had realized that she never wanted to let the forensic anthropologist go again. So on their one year anniversary she had popped the question. Getting down on one knee and held her breath until Holly had said I do.

As she hit the snooze button she turned to Gail pulling away the pillow in the process revealing the blonde headed woman underneath. Laying back down and propping herself up on her forearm she began to plant small kisses on her loves cheek.

"Come on sunshine. If you don't wake up now you are going to be late for work. I for one don't think that the Captain will appreciate that very much detective." Holly informed Gail planting another small kiss on the top of her head in the process.

Another development in the couples life.

It was Gail's first day as detective. She had been thrilled when she had gotten the news. Her brother was the lucky one who got to relay the promotion and she practically cried. After years on the force working her ass off she was finally a detective. Sure she was technically a rookie again but it was well worth it.

"Fine!" Gail groaned as she turned to give her wife a proper kiss.

"Mm. Five minutes." Holly stated as she pulled away.

Holly got out of bed and headed to the bathroom,Gail instantly missing her warmth.

Five minutes later Gail was standing in front of the mirror deciding on which blazer would be best for her first day as if the blazer would determine how her day went entirely.

"The blue one" Holly called from their closet. It was as if she could hear all the gears winding inside of the blondes mind.

Gail smirked and pulled on the blue blazer.

"Momma" a small voice called from the door way.

Gail turned towards the small boy who was still rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He was the mirror image of Holly with his dark brown hair and big brown eyes. His skin was fair enough that others usually commented that he looked equally like them both.

"Hey little man." Gail cooed as she swept him up in her arms and held him tight as he through his little arms around her neck.

"Why aren't you wearing your police uniform?" Zachary questioned confused.

Holly walked out of the closet in a pair of jeans and flannel shirt. She smiled at her wife and son. After they had been married for a year they had decided that they wanted to expand their family. They had agreed on insemination. After Holly denying every sing donor practically on the east coast they decided on making Steven the donor.

At first Gail had been uneasy but after talking it over with Holly and Steven they went through with it. Any uneasiness that she had had was Quickly dismissed the day that Zachary was born. He was the most beautiful thing that she had ever seen. He was there little boy.

"Sweetie remember Momma's a detective now." Holly reminded the four year old.

"So you don't fight bad guys anymore?" The boy questioned.

Gail giggled.

"Of course I do buddy. I just wear different clothes now." She tried to explain.

Zach, feeling content, simply nodded.

"Okay how about you go get your clothes and we will get ready for our big day." Holly instructed as Gail placed him back on the ground.

The boy nodded and ran to his room. Usually they would be dropping Zachary off at pre-school but with Christmas being a week away they had decided to start the holidays a week early. Holly had managed to get two weeks of vacation time and was happy to have the time to relax and bond with their son.

As she waited for Zach to return she took the small moment to wrap her arms around Gail's torso.

"Have a great day at work. You are going to be amazing. Those bad guys don't stand a chance with detective Peck on the streets." Holly planted a kiss on the blondes lips.

Gail starred back at her wife in awe. She was the luckiest girl in the entire universe. No one could take this moment from her. Ever.

* * *

Gail walked into the precinct with more butterflies in her stomach than ever before. She had walked through the doors of her precinct hundreds and hundreds of times but today it felt like a foreign world to her. She was still so amazed and humbled that she was actually a detective. She was finally in the big leagues and she had done it all by herself. Gail prided herself on being able to make it to the top without her godfather or brother opening the doors for her.

"Peck" a familiar voice called over to her.

"Oliver." Gail smiled as her old Captain walked over to her. Even after six years Oliver and decided to remain Captain even after being offered the chance to become Police Comissioner. Every time she asked him why he would pass up such a great opportunity he told her that he felt he could do more as Captain. But that didn't surprise her. That was who Oliver was.

"How does it feel to be a Detective now?" asked Oliver with a smile.

"Honestly I don't think it's really sunk in yet." She replied.

She really didn't want to admit that she was terrified and sort of sick to her stomach.

"Well, I'm sure once you meet your new partner it will be a lot more real for you."

New Partner.

The blonde had almost forgotten that with a new job meant a new partner to rely on. McNally and the others were all doing their own thing and even though they all stayed in touch there was a certain change. When she was just a rookie she knew that she had to rely on the others just like they had relied on her. Their lives were in each others hands and when they were in the field one wrong move could end very very badly.

As they walked through the precinct Gail secretly hoped that her new partner and her didn't clash.

Opening the door to the Chief's office she finally got a look of her mystery partner. The man was tall and lean. He wore black dress pants and a blue button down shirt. The grey in his hair made her guess that he was approximately in his late thirties. She was sure that by his demeanor he had at least five years of detective work under his belt.

"Detective Peck. It's very nice to meet you. I would like you to meet your new partner Detective Michael Jones." Her new Captian started as she shook the man's hand before her. "Detective Jones has been with us for a little over six years. His previous partner was just transferred to Chicago. I'm sure that you two are goin to do great work together."

Gail nodded with a smile."

Thank you Sir. I'm happy to be here." she stated proudly.

* * *

After the introductions the Chief had informed that them, her specifically, that they were needed on a case immediately. Though she hadn't thought that she would be thrown into a case so soon she quickly jumped into things with her new partner.

"So what do we got?" Gail asked as Michael read through the folder in front of them.

"Teenage girl. Jane Doe. Approximately 15 years of age. Couple of the boys downtown found her sleeping at a bus station. She hasn't spoken a word since she was brought in. She's got a bruise on her face that suspects that she's been roughed up. We think that she is a runner" He informed her.

"A runner?" Gail questioned.

"A foster kid who usually runs from their foster homes. They are usually considered high risk."

"High Risk? How can a fifteen year old girl who runs from a household where she's possibly being abused be called high risk?"

Michael Shrugged.

Gail walked into the interrogation room where Jane Doe was being held. As soon as she walked through the door her heart sank. The girl before her looked a mess. The bruise on her fair skin was prominent and she was sure that the teen had been on the wrong end of someone's fist. Her facial expression seemed to lack emotion though the way that she was crossing her arms over her chest seemed to suggest that she was trying to seem tough.

Gail sat down across from the girl.

"Hey. My name is Detective Peck but you can call me Gail." she began.

* * *

The girl before her made no eye contact.

"Do you want to tell me if there is anyone who I can call for you? I am sure that there is someone out their who is looking for you. Worried about you."

The girl before her let out a small laugh.

"You're new right" she said simply rolling her eyes.

Gail was taken aback by the teens statement. The girl pleased with getting a reaction from her simply smirked and sat back in her chair crossing her arms once more. Avery wasn't taking the blonde seriously in the least bit.

"How about you tell me about that bruise on your face. Was it your foster parents? Who is hurting you? Just tell me who they are and I promise you that I will do everything in my power to keep you safe."

Like she had never heard that before. All Avery heard were broken promises shot at her so many times that they meant nothing. She knew that this detective was not on her side, no one was. All that she wanted was to send her back to that bastard and that was not going to happen. Not now. Not ever.

"What part of runner do you not understand. I don't have anyone. There is no foster family lady. Now if you don't mind you can call social services and tell them to bring me to the next group home. Number 34 now I think. Yay" Avery called out aggravated.

Gail could hear the hurt underneath the girls words. She could feel the pain.

"Your scared." Gail said simply.

For a second she anger in Avery's eyes was replaced with sadness but it was only a brief second before the anger returned and the walls were back up.

Avery leaned forward onto the table making sure to look Gail straight in the eyes. "I. AM. NOT. AFRAID. OF. ANYTHING." She stated sternly.

Gail smiled.

"You kind of remind me of myself when I was younger." Gail admitted trying to take a different approach with the young girl.

Avery scoffed. "And how exactly is that."

Gail sat up straight and folded her hands on the table between them.

"Well for one you try to act incredibly tough. But it's an act and I can see that. I can see the pain in your eyes. I see the shame." Avery quickly looked at the ground. "You put up this wall so people can't hurt you because at one point in your life you trusted someone and they betrayed you."

Avery felt tears brim her eyes and threatened to fall.

"You've had to be strong for a long time. You've had to grow up faster than any child should have to and because of that you are careful. You've taken care of yourself for probably as long as you've been in the system. But I'm telling you this. You don't have to do that. If you tell me who you are and who did this I can make things right. It's about time someone takes care of you."

By this time the tears were streaming down Avery's face faster than she could wipe them away. Gail Peck wanted to console the broken girl in front of her but knew that that was out of the question. If she was going to break through the walls this girl had stacked up she would need to be patient.

So she stood up taking the folder with her and began to walk towards the door. As she turned the doorknob and pulled it open a small voice called from behind her.

"It's Avery. My name. It's Avery."

* * *

Well there is Chapter 1. Tell me what you think.

I accept any type of criticism. Thank you for taking the time to read.

You guys rock!


End file.
